


Give It to Me, I'm Worth It

by enjolraes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Other, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, erica and derek go driving, it's a beautiful disaster, not usual fluff but like everything is happy and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraes/pseuds/enjolraes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to do it anyways," he said sullenly. "Give it to me." </p><p>"Give it to you what, Derek?" Erica asked, positively smirking, a wide smile spreading across her delighted face. </p><p>"Give it to me," Derek grumbled, arms crossed, scowling out the window. "I'm worth it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It to Me, I'm Worth It

Erica Reyes was behind the wheel.

This was a thought that certainly shouldn't terrify Derek, but yet it did. This was a girl who could, quite literally, rip out someone's throat with her teeth; use her perfectly filed claws to leave scratches up and down the stomachs of anyone who tried to test her; and frequently wore lipstick the color of the blood she often tore out of their enemies late into the night. Dangerous girl. 

Erica was, plainly enough, one who could fend for herself in the world of high school and idiot boys who chased her down the hallway; in darkened forests with howls piercing the moon hanging low in the sky. But, for the love of all things holy, she could not drive.

"Relax, Derek," she said lazily as she turned the keys in the ignition, snapping her gum. "I'll be fine! We both will. Perks of being a werewolf, remember?"

"Erica," he said evenly, exhaling sharply through his pointed nostrils, "weirdly enough, it's not so much our lives I'm worried about, but the car."

"Your precious Camaro will also be fine," she said, backing out wildly, as Derek's heartbeat galloped in his chest. "Don't worry about it!" Erica exclaimed, promptly backing into their mailbox. "Whoops." 

Derek exhaled again. "Erica, just drive. Preferably forwards." 

"Tell Isaac to fix it." 

"Drive." 

"Yes, sir!" she chirped, laughing at him through red lips as she headed for the main road in all of Beacon Hills, passing Allison's apartment and waving up at it as they skidded by. "Hi, Allison. Hi, Papa Argent. Oh, Derek? Do you know how to do Trig? Boyd and I have a test tomorrow, and we're screwed--" she veered out of the way, golden curls swinging wildly as they turned a corner, passing Deaton's veterinary office, "--and that's not really the way I'd like to be screwed."

"Erica." 

"Oh, and I may have accidentally broken a door in the locker room? I almost wolfed out at school and punched a hole in the metal. Well, a dent. But I explained it off as a book, I think?" 

"Erica--" 

"Also, do you know how to get, like, nail polish out of clothing? I borrowed Lydia's sweater after study group the other day and I think I spilled nail polish all over it." 

"ERICA," Derek roared, "I HAVE NEVER TOUCHED NAIL POLISH IN MY LIFE. AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE FREAKING ROAD."

"Damn, who pissed in your cornflakes," Erica mumbled making a show of focusing very heavily on the road, long lashes splayed up to her eyebrow. "You got it, captain." 

"Will music focus you?" Derek asked, his voice more level than it was a second ago as Erica let off the gas at the light, them coming to a (very touchy) stop. "Use the break pedal. It's your friend. Please, for the love of God, slow down. Find the sweet spot on the gas." 

"Derek, I'm doing great," Erica said calmly, eyebrows raising as the light changed to green. "This is way better than last time." 

Derek begrudgingly had to agree -- last time Erica hopped in the Camaro behind the wheel, she had almost drove into a tree, crashed into the supermarket, covered the windshield with mud, and run over Scott, not necessarily in that order. 

"Music," she said, snapping her fingers. "CD." 

"I don't keep CD's in my car," Derek started, but one of Erica's taloned fingernails and already swiped his own hand out of the way and flicked the button. A very loud saxophone and trumpet, seeming to blast only for the purpose of rupturing the inside of his eardrums began to play. "ERICA," he screamed, "TURN IT DOWN." 

Erica responded by rolling down the windows, her long blonde mane getting tangled by the hopeful spring wind. "Are you worth it, Derek?" 

"ERICA--"

But she cut him off as she pulled a very illegal U-turn on the long, winding road that contained the homes of Scott, Stiles, and the for-sale one of Jackson, singing loudly and surprisingly in tune. "GIVE IT TO ME, I'M WORTH IT, BABY I'M WORTH IT!" 

"Erica," Derek said, clenching his fists, muscles rippling, "drive, please." 

"GIMME GIMME I'M WORTH IT," she responded, and he rolled his eyes so vehemently he thought a blood vessel might pop. "I TELL HER, BRING IT BACK LIKE SHE LEFT SOMETHIN'--" 

"DRIVE!" Derek roared, for what felt like the millionth time, and dug his class into her knee. Erica yelped, hissing at him, pointed teeth bared, but then swung her eyes back to the road, seeming to be paying closer attention. They drove at a very reasonable speed past the forest that housed Derek's ashen family home, green leaves dense and beautiful. As Erica slowed down even more, her nails inched toward the volume knob, and Derek sighed, pressing his fingers to his very tired eyes. 

"You're going to do it anyways," he said sullenly. "Give it to me." 

"Give it to you what, Derek?" Erica asked, positively smirking, a wide smile spreading across her delighted face. 

"Give it to me," Derek grumbled, arms crossed, scowling out the window. "I'm worth it." 

"UH HUH, SEE ME IN THE SPOT LIKE OOOH, I LOVE YOUR STYLE," Erica continued as they began careening towards home, and Derek had never been so happy to see the faint outline of his shitty old factory-turned-apartment-building in his life, illuminated by the brightened sky. Birds chirped along the telephone wires that ran along the perimeter of the sidewalks, singing a song as gleeful as Erica. "UH HUH, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, CAUSE I DON'T WANNA WASTE MY TIME." 

"Erica," Derek said plaintively as they swung dangerously into the parking lot, him breathing an immense sigh of relief as she parked haphazardly in an abandoned space, the music still blasting as she unbuckled her seatbelt and danced in the seat, swaying and bouncing, "can we turn the music off now?" 

"You gotta sing first, bub," Erica grinned, teeth sharp and bright and dripping poison. "Cause you're worth it, Derek."

"You sound like a Maybelline commercial," Derek shouted over the music.

"You've never touched nail polish and you know what Maybelline is?" Erica yelled back, face lighting up once more. "Yeah, right." 

"Blame Cora," Derek muttered, eyebrows furrowing again. "Oh, this part is fast."

"Rap," Erica agreed, swiping her tongue across her lips. "Go in, D-Money." 

"Never, ever call me that again," Derek hissed dangerously, and Erica lifted up her hands in faux surrender. "I tell her.... bring that back like she left it? Something? I don't know this part. In the club with the lights off, why are you acting shy?"

"YELL IT," Erica cut in, smile wide. 

"I DON'T KNOW IT," Derek screamed back, and then suddenly, the singing was back. "Okay. If I do this, you'll get Scott to teach you how to drive." 

"Deal." 

"GIVE IT TO ME, I'M WORTH IT," Derek sang along, off key, horribly, but the look on Erica's face made up for it. "GIMME GIMME, I'M WORTH IT." 

"Just like Maybelline." 

"You are never telling Isaac or Boyd about this. Not to mention the rest of the pack." 

"Derek," Erica said, smirking at him again as her bracelets rattled, both of them walking away from the miraculously undamaged Camaro. "You may be worth this, but believe me. I don't want you to try and kill me, you know? Nothing is worth that."


End file.
